Second Chances
by zippy zany
Summary: Two summers ago, everything that seemed right had gone wrong. Now Chad finds himself in a position to change all that and make it right with his ex-best friend. Friendship story, no slash


Chad Danforth sat in the back of a huge university amphitheatre feeling quiet lost. Some of the members of the sports team had welcomed him to university and the people he meet around campus had helped him out on where to go and what to do. He had trouble getting from one class to another and on the first day of college there were a lot of people who didn't know where anything was. After some confusing directions he was in is third class (sorry lecture) of the day.

The freshman were excused from basketball practice for the first week to settle into class and had been to the first practice to be introduced to the rest of the team and the team was told to look out for one another and that they would all see them the following week for the start of the practices.

Since the other freshman were lost as each other and they didn't know the older members of the team or how to get hold of them it wasn't much of a help. Also older members of the team had their own worries in the beginning of the term so the new comers were left to fend for themselves.

He had gotten lost looking for the class and was ten minutes late to the lecture. He was thinking that maybe he wasn't the only one however as he walked in he saw that this was one of the bigger lecture halls and it was filled almost to the brim and everybody seemed to have gotten here on time.

He found a place near the back, sat down, took a notebook out of his bag and looked around at everyone scribbling madly away. What on earth were they writing?

He had expected many of the classes to start with a welcome speech and basically be that. How wrong he was. The professors started to lecture after giving them an introduction to what the course was going to be, the book list, how many papers they were to write, the mid-terms and when they were going to be. But looking around he saw that many people already had the course books and some even looked like they had done the required reading. How the heck did they know that there was a required reading to be done before the first class? His brain already left like a muss, how was he going to cope?

"Psst" came a noise from behind him. He turned around to see who had called him. "Jason Forbs from the football team and this is Jamie Smith and Carl Danson also from the team. You are the new basketball due from East high right?" introduced the guy sitting on the back row holding out his hand.

"Chad Danforth" he said as each member held out his hand to be shook.

"I recognized you from the welcome party we had last Saturday. U of A is big on the different teams mingling so we will see each other on social occasions," said Carl who was a large blond with an open face.

"Nice to meet you, you look a little lost there Danford, the first day of college getting to you?" asked Jason who looked too old to be taking this class. What he was thinking must have shown on his face 'cause Jason continued, "This is a required course so everyone has to take it. This is my third attempt; I have to pass it this time around. You any good in academia?"

"No, I am afraid I am not really all up to scratch in that department, I am a whoops man all the way."

"Ohh, so you are not like the other East High basketball star who also happens to be a nerd?" said Jamie while pointing towards someone with the pen he was holding.

Chad turned around to see who he was pointing to and followed the pens direction to the other side of the amphitheater to see a guy with dirty blond hair that looked like it was in need of a cut a few weeks ago. With a jolt he realized that they were pointing out Troy Bolton to him.

He had seen Troy at the welcome party and in the first team practice although they were at opposite sides of the basketball court. Troy seemed to be working with the second coach and some other members of the team on some of the plays but that was all the contact they had had.

He didn't know if Troy was staying at the dorms or even which dorm for that matter. he knew Troy wasn't staying at home with his parents.

He on the other hand had opted to stay at home and ride to school each morning in his new car that he got from his parents. He knew that Troy had made up with his parents the dispute he had with them two summers ago, and that was the reason he was here at U of A however the coach never became available to the team like he had been when Troy was around.

Troy was wearing an impossible clean white t-shirt and jeans, and was sitting reclined in the seat looking like he was boneless. He had glasses on the end of his nose that needed to be pushed up if it was up to him. And had a little net-book balanced on his right leg and was typing away while looking and listening to the professor. When on earth had Troy learned to type ten fingers? As far as he could remember they had flunked that class together and he was wearing glasses? Troy Bolton didn't wear glasses did he?

At that very moment the professor stopped lecturing for a moment and Troy raised his hand to make a comment.

"Yes Mr.?"

"Bolton ma'm" replied Troy and he continued to make a complicated comment that Chad had no idea what he was talking about but looking around he saw that a few people here or there were nodding their heads agreeing with whatever Troy had just said.

"That is a good conclusion Mr. Bolton. I am pleased that some people in this class have not only done the required reading but have come prepared for a higher education," with that her eyes swept the auditorium daring everyone else who might not be ready. "To continue to discuss your point…" she continued turning towards Troy and Chad was lost once again.

"Now that guy is the definition of a neeerrrrrdddd" he heard Jamie say turning around to look at them. At that moment he decided that he did not Jamie. No matter what had gone down between him and Troy, Troy deserved respect. He had worked hard to get where he was and so what if he was a nerd he was still the best basketball player Chad had met on and of court.

Jason picked up the conversation "what you need is a study group, now see Troy over there is known to take some of the best interpretations to lectures there is, which means he is not typing down what the professor is saying but what he thinks she is saying. Now that guy over there," now he pointed to a guy on the other side of the lecture hall that was, no other word for it, looking quiet nerdy, he was bent over a net-book and was typing away like mad.

"Almost transcribes what is being said by the professor. She on the other hand," this time he found himself looking at a girl sitting in front of the lecture hall also typing away. Was he supposed to have a laptop too? There seemed to be a few people with net-books and laptops around, "relates what the professor is saying to the related reading".

"Now these people who sit at different places around the lecture hall might seem insignificant but they give their notes to that guy," now he found himself looking at a guy sitting in the middle of the lecture hall just listening to the professor, he had no notebook nothing. He was just listening twirling a pen in his hand, "he puts their notes together and then posts them on a private blog for their study group."

Jamie once again picked up the conversation "what you need to do Chad my boy is get access to that blog and then pass it on to us."

Chad couldn't help looking a little ticked off, he didn't even know these people and they were asking him for something already? Carl who had been quiet until then stepped into the conversation "ignore these two idiots here, if they spent the time they spend on trying to find less ways to study to actually study they might find that they have a brain between their ears."

Chad couldn't help but laugh as both Jamie and Jason looked offended. "However there is merit to what they have said, if you know Bolton you might want to ask him for help, see if can join his study group. I have heard they don't allow a lot of people into their study group but there is a few number of people who has access to their blog so that might help."

At that very moment their conversation was broken by the professor from the front of the hall. "If you gentleman don't mind I am trying to lecture here. If you would like to have a conversation perhaps you should take yourselves outside where you can continue without interruptions." Chad felt the entire hall shift in their seats to take a look at who was speaking and he sunk lower in his seat. As he sank lower he looked over to where Troy was sitting and for a moment their eyes meet as Troy was looking straight at him. He didn't know what to do except look away, how do you react to your ex-best friend?

As the professor went back to lecturing he couldn't help but look Troy's way again, Troy was still starring at him, waiting for something. Chad had no idea what Troy was looking for but all he could do at the moment was smile and give a little wave. Seemed stupid, but what do you towards your ex-best friend that you threw away and then forgot existed. Troy cocked his head to side like he was considering something. Whatever it was he seemed to have come to a conclusion because he gave a little nod and turned back to the lecture and his typing.

Then and there Chad Danforth made himself a promise. When he found the right time he was going to apologize to Troy and ask for his forgiveness and do whatever it took to become his friend again. He knew that probably Troy would not give him the time of day after all the things that had happened but he was willing to try and except any form of friendship Troy was willing to offer.

With that resolve Chad turned towards to the professor and tried to make heads and tails of what she was trying to say.


End file.
